


COURT: Based on a True Story

by OneSweetMelody



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon - Typical Language, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fictional Accounts of Canon Events, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format, The History of Kevin Day, basically a Miracle-esque movie about the Foxes and Kevin, everyone is varying levels of OOC as expected of "real life" movies, movie script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The story of one of exy's greatest player and the Prodigal Son of Exy, Kevin Day."</p><p>"A must see for sports fans and non-sports fans alike."</p><p>"Insightful. Beautiful. Inspiring."<br/>-<br/>A small preview of the first two scenes in the screenplay adaptation/canon expansion of the AFTG series. As written by a screenwriter who sat down with some of the key figures in exy and did hours of research to piece together one of the turning points in sports history. Loosely based on canon and primarily following Kevin Day's rise, fall, and redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COURT: Based on a True Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess, I have another work that's been left untouched for a while as I contemplate the intricacies of coming out and battle writer's block. This was a complete accident and probably vaguely fits in my other verse. Anyway, it's probably years down the line when Kevin finally lets anyone write a fictional movie about his life. Or the Ravens. Or the Foxes. And like any fictional movie, there is some lee-way and things that definitely didn't happen that way. And some non-cooperative people who refused to sit down with the screenwriter/biographer/actors. Or some estates that threatened lawsuits for better portrayals. Anyway, this is still a draft but I though I'd post a preview of the first two scenes.

FADE IN:

 

INT. CASTLE EVERMORE - HALLWAY

KAYLEIGH DAY, heavily pregnant, is walking carrying several equipment bags and a clipboard. She is a serious woman in her late 20s/early 30s of above average height. 

INT. CASTLE EVERMORE - COURT/COURTSIDE

Two teams, red and black, are running a practice drill in the inner court. KAYLEIGH DAY joins TETSUJI MORIYAMA,a Japanese man of about the same age, in intensely watching the drill.

The two watch the match for several long moments in silence as the red team’s defense makes several mistakes and allows the black team to score.

KAYLEIGH  
When are they arriving?

TETSUJI  
In about an hour. They requested to speak with me alone. Or at least implied that they aren’t expecting you. 

 

The black team makes another attempt at goal which the red team goalie narrowly saves. 

KAYLEIGH  
They must be even stupider than I thought.

TETSUJI  
Or worried after your health.

KAYLEIGH  
I’m pregnant not dying.

 

The black team manages to score again. The red team is visibly frustrated and the black team is visibly smug.

TETSUJI  
That implies you’d let death stop you.

KAYLEIGH   
Of course not. I’m aiming for immortality. Keep up.

 

KAYLEIGH pulls out her whistle and gives a single sharp blow. Practice immediately halts and both teams gather in the middle of the court. KAYLEIGH takes her time walking to the players. 

TETSUJI stays behind on the sidelines.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Can someone please explain to me what I just watched?

RED CAPTAIN (muttering)  
We lost, Coach. Badly.

KAYLEIGH (to black team)  
Don’t look so proud, you lost as well.  


(to both teams)  
I know you aren’t a group of kindergartners so hopefully I don’t have to explain the meaning   
of teamwork again. I don’t care what color jersey you’re wearing right now, this is one team. Your failures - 

(points at red team)  
are everyone’s failures

(points at black team)  
And your successes are everyone’s successes.  

TEAM (in unison)  
Yes coach.

KAYLEIGH  
You can’t expect to be the best if you’re not focused on your teammates being their best as well. Three miles, now. Go.

TEAM (in unison)  
Yes coach.

The TEAM exits the court quickly. TETSUJI is still watching on the sidelines.

* * *

INT. CASTLE EVERMORE TOWER OFFICE - LATER THE SAME DAY

The office overlooks the court. The TEAM is running drills under the supervision of assistant coaches. MARK NASH and ROBERT O’NEIL, NCAA representative watch the practice.

TETSUJI holds the door open for KAYLEIGH and they both enter the office.

 

MARK (surprised)  
Ms. Day, we weren’t expecting you to join us today. I see you’re feeling better.

Both parties shake hands.

KAYLEIGH (dryly)  
Morning sickness only lasts the first few months. Who knew?

ROBERT  
In any case, it’s wonderful that you could join us and Mr. Moriyama here today.

TETSUJI  
I see you’ve made yourselves at home in our facility. 

MARK  
Yes, the stadium is very impressive. And the team seems to be doing well. You and your wife must be very proud.

TETSUJI  
Business partner. And the oldest of friends.

The atmosphere immediately grows more tense.

ROBERT (flustered)  
Of course. Let’s get to business.

TETSUJI gestures to the lounge chairs and the group sits down.

MARK  
We talked to Penn State, USC, and University of Texas recently and   
they’re definitely interested in adding exy into their existing athletic programs.

KAYLEIGH  
But…

MARK  
However, there are some concerns. Safety concerns. Cost concerns. Don’t get me wrong,   
Evermore is a beautiful stadium, but it’s construction wouldn’t have been possible  
without the generous donations from the Moriyama family- 

KAYLEIGH  
And other investors. And the support of Edgar Allan University. And the sports community. 

ROBERT and MARK share a quick look.

ROBERT  
We know that the has been an outpouring of support Ms. Day. And that’s wonderful.   
But there’s also cause for concern with the overall safety of the sport at a collegiate level.

MARK  
And first and foremost we have to think about the safety of our student athletes.   
Japan, Ireland, other countries may have different standards of safety  
when it comes to their student athletes, but we take ours to the highest regard.

TETSUJI  
Have you spoken to the regulations committee about this? 

KAYLEIGH quickly glances at TETSUJI in confusion. The others do not notice. 

(cont')

We understand that the safety of the students is the biggest concern and   
I’m sure everyone will be willing to make every accommodation  
possible to ensure the safety of ah...student athletes.

MARK  
Regulations committee?

TETSUJI  
Yes, it’s been information for several months now under the guidance of  
Kayleigh herself. Sadly she wasn’t in attendance last time we spoke.   
I was under the impression that you’ve been in contact with her as well about these things.

There is is an uncomfortable silence. 

ROBERT (cautiously)  
It must have slipped our notice.

KAYLEIGH (overly polite)  
Oh no, it was probably me. The hormones you know.   
In any case, I’ll give you a call and have someone mail the information to your offices.

MARK  
Great. That sounds...great. Thank you for having us Mr. Moriyama. Ms. Day.

TETSUJI (smiling)  
Always a pleasure. That can’t be all? I was under the impression   
that there were plans for pop up courts to discuss as well.

ROBERT  
That’s okay for now. We’ll look into the committee and perhaps meet again  
at a later date to continue our discussion. Maybe after the holidays.

KAYLEIGH  
Wonderful. As soon as possible I hope. 

ROBERT  
Yes, yes of course.

There's a bit of confusion as both parties try to stand up and politely shake hands. MARK nearly elbows KAYLEIGH in his haste to get up.

MARK  
Sorry. Let me just...

He moves around the table and manages to straighten up. TETSUJI walks MARK and ROBERT to the door.

TETSUJI  
Thank you again for visiting us. Feel free to take another look around before you leave.  
It's a beautiful stadium.

ROBERT  
Thank you. We'll be in touch.

The NCAA representatives leave.

KAYLEIGH is still standing by the couches with a hand over her belly. It is silent for a moment as TETSUJI crosses the office to the small mini fridge disguised as a panel.

He pours her a glass of cranberry juice and walks it over to her.

KAYLEIGH  
They were as delightful as always.  


(accepts the glass)  
You weren't going to offer them drinks?

TETSUJI (sourly)  
They need whatever brain cells they have left.

TETSUJI walks over to another set of glasses and pour himself a drink.

KAYLEIGH  
Hmm. So...a regulations committee.

TETSUJI  
Any objections?

KAYLEIGH  
No, of course not. It was brilliant. Did you come up with that on the spot?

TETSUJI  
One of us has to be quick on their feet.

KAYLEIGH laughs as they both tip their glasses up and take a sip. KAYLEIGH rubs her belly as they quietly drink.


End file.
